Appoplexian (Classic)
Appoplexians are a species from the planet Appoplexia. Appoplexian Appearance Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. They also have 4-fingered hands and 3-toed feet. They have quill-like brows over each eye, and they have a large single claw coming out of both wrists. According to Derrick, there are also white Appoplexians.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/417762786546829337 Behavior and Habits Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Rath. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person. Appoplexians have animistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. According to Malice, Appoplexians have an advanced level of shame and wear pants, which would mean that Rath has been going around naked. According to the events in Food Around the Corner, Appoplexian bathroom habits are very similar to that of house cats and kitty litter boxes, which led to the incident on the sandworld of the Lewodans. Diet Appoplexians don't seem to like pickles, but are very fond of onions. Powers and Abilities Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Weaknesses An Appoplexian's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, they have low intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Appoplexians to be easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. Due to their innate agression and simplistic method of 'solving every problem by hitting it,' Apploplexians are not suitable for stiuations that require finesse, restraint, or subtlety. At times they can more of a danger to themselves and comrades alike, and can make a bad situation even worse. An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence also may convince them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water, but he eventually overcame this. It is unknown if this is a common weakness for Appoplexians. A certain high pitched noise is fatal to Appoplexians. Notable Appoplexians Main Timeline *Rath (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) *Vexx *Malice *Appoplexian Prisoner Cosmic Destruction Timeline *Rath (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) Appoplexian Hybrids Notable Appoplexian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part Appoplexian) Trivia *The name Appoplexian is a play on the term "apoplexy" (or "apoplectic"), which is a word to describe the state of being overcome with rage. *According to the Vreedle Brothers, Appoplexians are the only species that are dumber and more aggressive than themselves. *In The More Things Change: Part 2 and Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, an Appoplexian skeleton is seen in Khyber's quarry. References See Also */Gallery/ es:Appoplexian Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens